


【桑丸】漏网之鱼

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【桑丸】漏网之鱼

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*狼人 桑原 x 吸血鬼 丸井

1.  
桑原刚捡到丸井的时候，并不知道这人是个吸血鬼。  
毕竟很难看到有吸血鬼蹲在路边抱着一块蛋糕吃。  
他居然在吃蛋糕。

“这位朋友，能不能收留我一段时间，我家房子被人拆了。”  
好心肠的狼人只犹豫了一秒钟就下意识点了头。

2.  
丸井文太实在不太像个吸血鬼。  
他没有昼伏夜出的习惯，也不挑拣吃食，除了藏在嘴里的獠牙和彰显身份的惨白皮肤，其他有关吸血鬼的特征都似乎和他不太沾边。恰好桑原肤色较深，不管是人类还是吸血鬼站在他身边，对比程度都是差不多明显。  
得知丸井是吸血鬼后，守法好公民胡狼桑原第一次产生了心虚的感觉。

千百年的恩怨情仇就摆在眼前，即使是刚出生的小狼人也会被耳提面命地唠叨 “千万别跟吸血鬼扯上关系”。桑原的性格虽说不上循规蹈矩，这种原则性问题还是很重视的，即使是出门买菜也会绕开吸血鬼们修缮的那几幢又华丽又阴沉的古堡。  
捡到丸井纯属意外。大白天的，又热，桑原坐在家里看着窗外艳阳高照，给自己做了半小时心理建设才决定出门买冰淇淋。  
拎着一大箱冰淇淋出来时，侧头看到了巷子里奄奄一息的红发青年。其实也没到奄奄一息的地步，对方缩在唯一的那一块阴影里抱着蛋糕神情凄惨，看到桑原后眼前一亮，自作主张地跟了回家。事实上根本还没桑原同意，蹲着的人问完话后就变成蝙蝠缩进了桑原的口袋，从头到尾都没有给他思考的时间。

“所以你家房子怎么没了？” 桑原皱着眉问道。  
“跟我一起住的那几个，其中一个跟老巫婆一样一天到晚研制些奇怪的化学药品，另一个助纣为虐天天帮他找可以往里加的试剂。” 丸井撇撇嘴靠在桑原家的沙发上，“结果炸了呗，房子就没了。”  
说完又愤愤然地鼓嘴：“还黄金组合呢，呸。在他俩把房子弄好前我是不会回去的！”  
“哦。” 桑原点点头，犹豫了一下又伸手指指自己，“你知道我是狼人吧？”  
“知道啊。”   
“那你怎么还……”  
“因为你看起来是个很善良的狼人。” 丸井笑笑，从桑原买的那一大箱里抽出一根冰棍塞进嘴里，“放心放心，虽然我年纪也不小了，但历史学的很差，那些什么不共戴天之仇我不了解也不想了解。”  
看上去确实是不会伤害自己的人，桑原稍微松了口气：  
“你叫我胡狼就好了，那什么，你住这里可以，但是最好不要让我们族里的人看见。”  
“了解。” 丸井抛去一个wink，“作为回报，你这段时间的伙食就我包了！”  
“嗯……话说回来，你为什么能吃人类的食物？”  
“谁说吸血鬼不能吃人类的食物了？” 丸井莫名其妙，“就是吃起来没味道而已，所以大家一般选择不吃。”

桑原直到夜晚快睡着时才晕晕乎乎想起来，吸血鬼的伙食问题好像忘记解决了，不过——他应该能自己搞定吧。

3.  
即使自诩见过许多大场面的桑原，一大早起来看见一个满身是血的人闭着眼倒在沙发上时也吓了一跳。他快步走上去，颤颤巍巍地将手伸到对方鼻翼下，几秒后浑身血都凉了。  
——不会挂了吧。  
“唔……” 丸井眼睫颤抖了几下微微睁开，看到桑原后好心情的打了个招呼，“早上好啊Jackal”  
……搞忘记吸血鬼睡着后没有呼吸了。  
顾不上计较对方自来熟的称呼，桑原忙问：“你受伤了吗，怎么这么多血？”  
丸井迷茫地眨眨眼，愣了好一会儿才看回自己身上：  
“哦，没有，我昨晚去附近医院偷血包来着……你放心我大半夜出去的没撞见人。然后我不是就回来了吗，着急吃饭，撕得有点急就洒了些在身上……就是这样。”  
桑原挠头：“那你怎么就睡着了？”  
丸井显得很不好意思，视线飘忽：“我这人……啊不是，我这吸血鬼有个毛病，一吃饱就犯困。”  
——还真是接地气。

两位年纪相当，按人类的年龄算下来都是读大学的时候。狼人一般对人类没有攻击性，平时便被允许在人类的大学里念书。吸血鬼要特殊些，不过他们也不屑和人类或者狼人为伍，自出生起就有专门的领地供他们生活，读书，乃至工作。  
桑原一直想搞清楚为什么狼人每到月圆之夜便非得来那么糟心的一次变身不可，因此上学上的格外认真。虽说家里目前收留着一位不速之客，但也并不妨碍他赶着时间上课，只不过今天还多了一份意外的礼物。  
“喏，” 丸井递过一个精美的便当盒，“中午吃这个。不过我人类的味觉消失很久了，要是咸了或者淡了你下课回来记得告诉我。”  
“谢了，” 桑原感激地接过盒子，背上背包准备往外走时又想起什么，回头看丸井，“需要我给你带点什么回来吗，既然你白天不方便出门。”  
丸井觉得有点好笑，这狼人当真没心眼，这么快就接受了一个吸血鬼住他家里的事情：  
“没有，你安心上课吧，真有事我自己也有办法避开人出去。”

桑原走后，丸井便自顾自地在别人家里乱转。狼人的生活习性和人类差不多，吃的穿的玩的用的都让丸井想起自己还没成为吸血鬼的时候。至少从味觉这点来讲，如果有得选，丸井可能更宁愿当狼人一些。  
吸血鬼一族从古至今都自视甚高，无时无刻不端着架子，性格古板又固执。条条框框数不胜数，住的房子必须是哥特式古堡，装修必须符合中世纪油画的风格，但凡有一点现代因素参与，第二天吸血鬼行为规范监督委员会就会亲自登门警告。就连吃饭都非得弄个装饰用的刀叉摆桌上，以时刻提醒自己吸血鬼贵族的生活风范。  
丸井嗤之以鼻，不都是喝血吗，非得用高脚杯，难道还能喝出草莓味来不成。  
最气的还是千百年如一日的睡棺材。丸井抗议过无数次棺材板真的太硬了，腰疼，结果又被委员会一一驳回，还被惩罚将“棺材是最舒服的床”这句话抄十遍。

现在不一样了，皮肤黝黑的狼人将家里布置的又舒适又温馨，锅碗瓢盆一应俱全，最重要的是那张席梦思大床，看着就要昏昏欲睡。  
丸井都要哭了，这才是正常人该过的日子啊。  
——这么一想还挺感谢仁王和柳生那两个憨憨。

4.  
这两周丸井过得是前所未有的舒适，如果不是因为吸血鬼体质特殊，怕是已经长胖了20斤。因为对大床展现出了极度的渴望，善良的狼人甚至在客厅给买了张新的，专供无家可归的吸血鬼睡。  
每天从床上醒来，给桑原准备早饭和中饭，然后在家里看看电视玩玩游戏，直到晚上桑原回家两人再一起吃晚饭。要不是时常冒出的对血液的渴望，丸井甚至要以为自己变回一个人类了。

他和桑原相处的格外好，也许因为狼人独自生活太久的缘故，有这么一个新鲜成员在家里让桑原的话匣子也打开不少。一个血包能顶三四天，所以丸井只有偶尔才会陪桑原吃东西，大多也是在吃零食。每天晚饭的时候，便多是桑原抱着碗吃，丸井坐在一旁撑着脸问他味道怎么样。  
“文太，说起来，你是怎么成为吸血鬼的？”  
不像狼人大多靠先天遗传，后天型吸血鬼的占比还是相当可观的，丸井就是其中一个。  
“我啊，我20多岁……具体什么时候记不清了，得了一场重病。” 丸井扔了块泡泡糖进嘴里，絮絮叨叨地讲，“我们那个地方医疗不发达，眼看着就要死了。我父母大概也是看我没得救了，就把我弄到一个森林里自生自灭。”  
“结果也不知道算运气好还是不好，遇上个爱管闲事的吸血鬼，我就成这样了。”  
“初拥吗？” 桑原问。  
“嗯，我本来以为生病已经很难受了，没想到初拥才是最痛苦的。” 即使是现在回想起来，几百年前关于初拥的记忆还是历历在目，“那个时候我就想，还不如病死算了。”  
桑原点点头，表示理解。他看过古书籍里关于吸血鬼初拥的记载，光是看看文字就觉得要窒息。  
“不说了，反正都过去这么久了。” 丸井摇摇脑袋，看向桑原，“但是Jackal，我真的好喜欢你家。”  
狼人脸红了红，赶忙低下头看着碗：“你喜欢就好。”

吸血鬼是非常危险的生物，这句话从小到大听了快有几万次。桑原印象里的吸血鬼大多傲慢而冷漠，对狼人的敌意极强，加之总在夜晚出没，更显得阴森诡异，总之的确如同传说那样，很危险。  
像丸井这样自来熟又接地气的吸血鬼还是第一次见。  
也许是吸血鬼与生俱来的漂亮面孔蛊惑了自己，又或者是被营养丰富的便当收买了胃，桑原不得不承认他不太愿意让丸井回去。  
反正我的房子也足够两个人住啊。

5.  
一个周四的下午，桑原回来的格外早。  
丸井疑惑地看了看在门口换鞋的桑原，问道：“我记得你每周四都要晚上才回来？”  
“啊，” 桑原目光躲闪，“我……回来拿点东西，学校有个大作业要交，可能今晚不回来了。”  
“不回来了？”   
面对丸井怀疑的目光，桑原只坚持了一秒钟就快速地转开视线：  
“嗯，明天早上再回来。”

今天是月圆之夜。  
桑原知道夜幕降临后的自己会变成怎样不可控制的狂暴状态，往常这种时候把自己锁在房间里一晚上就好了，但是这一次，下意识的想要避开丸井。  
他背着随身的背包往狼人居住区后面的大森林里走。那里原本就是为不愿被别人看见的狼人在月圆之夜准备的，整个大森林被划分成了好几个区域，一个区域只允许一个狼人进入，完美的保护了大家的隐私。  
桑原边走边想，他们狼人比起吸血鬼来说，确实人性化不少。

包里带了一些零食和咖啡，大多是丸井网购回来的。桑原拆开一包饼干，塞进嘴里的时候，第一反应居然是文太知道我拿了他零食会不会不高兴。  
——真是完蛋的很彻底。

伴随着猫头鹰的第一声嘶鸣，月亮从云后显露出来。清冷的月光照在脸上，熟悉又讨厌的感觉慢慢充斥了整个身躯。桑原感觉到自己的喉咙开始发痒，变烫，但又极力控制自己不要去挠——此刻的双手已经化为狼爪，挠喉咙无异于自杀。  
他的听觉和视觉都在一瞬间变得敏锐，暴虐的因子从身体的各个角落往血液里钻。毁灭，撕扯，肃清——意识里只剩下了这样的想法。  
桑原感觉自己好像撞倒了几棵树。他飞奔着撕咬挡在面前的所有东西，即使伤到自己也不能停止。入侵者，闻到陌生的味道，他猛地顿住，看向无辜闯入自己领地的生物。  
视力极佳的狼人此刻却辨别不出任何的有效信息，所有的不速之客都该是猎物，而自己，将会是唯一的胜利者。  
桑原朝着月光发出悠长的狼嚎，之后猛地朝对方扑去。对方似乎没料到他的动作会这么敏捷，一下子被扯到腿，在地上翻滚了几圈后又迅速地站起来躲开了桑原的一系列攻击。他的速度越来越快，好几次都差点咬住对方的喉咙，但总在要接近的时候被及时地闪开。桑原恼羞成怒，搬起一块巨石就朝对方砸去，那边躲闪不及，被狠狠地砸了一下手臂。  
之后对方闪避的动作明显迟缓了许多，可是随着月亮的隐去，自己的力量也流失的越来越快。意识逐渐回笼的时候，正是自己马上就要掐死对方的关键时刻。视线清明的一瞬间桑原猛地松开了双手。  
“……文太！”  
赶忙将已经化成小蝙蝠的丸井包进衣服，桑原拖着疲惫的身躯往家的方向缓慢走着。肩膀上在流血，背上也在流血，可是还不能休息。  
太阳快要出来了，必须要先回家。  
“……对不起，文太。”

6.  
丸井醒来的时候，看得自己床边堆满了血包，啥血型都有。  
他抑制不住地笑了笑，想着这还真是那人的道歉风格，分毫变身后的狠厉气息都没有。

“文太你醒了！” 推门进来的桑原下一秒便扑在丸井床边，拉过丸井的手臂仔仔细细查看，“还好没有发炎……”  
“哎呀没事的，” 丸井笑着把手抽回来，“吸血鬼自愈能力很强的，就算是狼人造成的伤口也好得很快。Jackal不用担心啦。”  
桑原听了有些懊恼的低下头：“……对不起。”  
“喂你说什么对不起啊！明明是擅自去找你的我不对吧！” 丸井胡乱在桑原光洁的脑袋上摸了一把，接着说，“我不知道你们月圆之夜是不能被打扰的，怕你出什么事，所以自作主张地跟着去了，抱歉啊。”  
“你是笨蛋吗！” 桑原猛地抬起头大声喊道，“那么危险的时候应该赶紧跑啊！反正我也不会出什么事！”  
突然被吼地丸井有点委屈，眨了眨眼也提高了声音：“我怎么知道你会不会受伤啊！莫名其妙就夜不归宿肯定会担心啊！你要真有什么事谁来管我啊！”  
不过脑子的喊完，后知后觉地意识到自己说了怎样糟糕的话。

“……文太？”  
“！！没有说离了你就活不下去的意思！”  
……行吧，丸井彻底放弃思考，嘴笨到这个境地我还有什么脸面——  
还没有腹诽完自己就被大力的拉入宽厚的怀抱。  
“……我好开心。” 桑原醇厚的声音从耳边传来，“原来想要一起生活的想法，不是我一个人有。”

打直球可太犯规了，丸井把头埋在桑原怀里闷闷地想着。

7.  
某个夜晚，丸井突然睁开双眼。看了看身边熟睡的桑原，轻手轻脚地走下床，披了件外套来到客厅。  
仁王雅治正抱着胳膊靠在沙发上晃腿。  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“废话，我是你的血亲，你身体里一半的血都是我的。” 仁王翻了个白眼，又环视了一圈，接着说，“我看你是不打算回去了？”  
“……”  
“你想好了？跟一个狼人在一起？”  
“……嗯。”  
“啧，” 仁王不耐烦地皱眉，“我当初怎么救了你这么个笨蛋。”  
说完又嗔怪地看了一眼不争气的红发吸血鬼：“行了行了，你还先委屈上了。……你最好以后别一个人回去找我哭。”  
这便是答应了的意思。  
丸井笑着凑过去把头靠在他的血亲的肩上，语气轻柔：  
“谢了，所有的一切。”

桑原洗漱好时，丸井还没有醒。难得休息日，也许吸血鬼也想给自己放个假。桑原轻轻掩上房间门，抱着电脑自己去了客厅。  
等丸井终于睡醒，已经快到中午了。因为他的关系，屋子里白天也拉着厚厚的窗帘，故而一时间也没意识到到底是几点。丸井趿着拖鞋走去客厅，桑原正在做饭。  
“文太你醒了！我还准备做完饭去叫你呢”  
“嗯嗯，” 丸井迷糊着点头，视线扫到一旁的电脑屏幕，“……Jackal你要卖房子？！”  
“啊对啊。” 桑原将饭端上桌，又仔仔细细给丸井从冰箱里掏出一个血包拿热水温好，“住在这边你不方便出门，总归不太好。我想搬去一个离吸血鬼和狼人都比较远的地方，已经看好了，交了定金，咱们下周就搬。”  
丸井快步走上前抱住桑原，把头埋进对方颈窝：  
“唔Jackal你可太好了——”  
桑原不好意思地挠挠头，又低下身子在丸井脸上啄了一口：  
“文太也很好。”

8.  
纵然隔着山海，隔着天大的仇恨，也总有人愿意向不共戴天的对方走去。  
——我愿做这侥幸的漏网之鱼。

END.


End file.
